


If You Got a Minute to Spare

by kotabear24



Series: #Kinkprompt [12]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Clingy Harry, Comfort Sex, Crying, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Needy Harry, Sub Harry, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotabear24/pseuds/kotabear24
Summary: Part 4 of "Teaching Harry"Harry realizes how hard it is to be without Louis. Louis realizes how easy it is to make him feel better.





	If You Got a Minute to Spare

It had been _forever_.

Okay, so maybe not, like, _forever_ , forever, but still. It felt like a long time. 

Louis left after Harry had given him his thirty-seventh birthday present (which had been _fantastic_ , Harry was pretty sure), and even though he’d gotten back just before New Year’s, they hadn’t been able to see one another. They were in the same _city_ and hadn’t been able to see one another in nearly three weeks. 

Finally, in nearly mid-January, Harry got the text he’d been waiting for. _I’ll be back tomorrow. Pick you up Friday from school and spend the weekend together? Really needing my princess right now._

It had sent Harry’s heart racing to hear – or, see, rather – that _Louis_ had been needing _him_. Harry always felt it worked the other way around so much more. Sometimes, it didn’t even feel like Louis _needed_ him so much as he _wanted_ him. Quickly, he sent back his reply. _Y E S !!!_ and then, to see if he could push his luck, he added, _I can skip Friday. I NEVER skip and none of my courses are even doing anything except review. Please, sir?_

Harry stared at his phone, saw the little dots that told him Louis was responding – and then the dots went away. He waited a few minutes, but Louis didn’t reply, and he felt rejection stinging in his chest as he locked his phone. 

\---

“What’s wrong with you?” Niall’s loud voice came through on Harry’s tinny laptop speakers. 

Harry sighed, a little embarrassed at being so transparent. Biting his lip, he thought about his answer, not really sure what was really wrong. “I asked Louis if I could skip Friday to see him. He gets in tomorrow,” he explained, “and, like. I texted him right back, right? So he was obviously on his phone. But when I asked if I could skip, he didn’t respond.” Harry chewed on his lip a moment longer, glad Niall stayed silent enough to let him think. “I feel like – any time I remind him of how young I am, I always get kind of self-conscious, I guess,” he confessed. He felt silly. 

“Don’t be stupid,” Niall said, typical American bluntness coming through. “He knows how young you are – plus, you’re nearly eighteen! He’s still with you. He’s probably just busy, or fucking around with you to put you on edge. Doesn’t he do that all the time?”

Harry felt a shy smirk stretching his face. “Not emotionally,” he responded, making Niall cackle. “You’re right, though,” he agreed with a sigh. “I doubt he’s backing out _now_. He even told his _mum and sisters_ about me, and called me his _boyfriend_.”

Niall grinned and nodded, and then Harry remembered he’d already told Niall about it. His friend, though, bless him, looked just as happy and excited for Harry as he did the first time. Harry resolved not to worry about it, then, and mildly complained about missing him, but let Niall take his mind off of his woes. 

When Louis called that night, as he almost always did, Harry asked, in a surge of desperation. “Can I _please_ skip Friday? Can you pick me up from school tomorrow? It’s been almost three and a half weeks.”

There was silence on the line for a moment, and then Louis said, “Princess, I said you could,” sounding confused. 

“No, you didn’t,” Harry said, checking his texts, even though he _knew_ Louis never responded. 

“Yes, darling, I – ah, shit. I’m so sorry, sweetheart; it never sent. I meant to tell you yes. Guess that makes sense why you never thanked me; I was already planning to teach you some manners when I saw you.”

Harry felt a white-hot line of desire run down his spine. “You could do that, anyway,” he murmured, and Louis laughed, throaty. 

“And punish the sweetest boy in the world?” He asked, sounding like he thought Harry was crazy. “No, you’re far too good to be punished, aren’t you?”

Harry’s breath had picked up, and he swallowed. “Yes, sir,” he said, squirming a bit. 

“Nah-ah, stay up for me, love,” Louis chided gently. “I promise, we’ll play all weekend, okay? For now, it’s been way too long since you’ve been down properly, and I want to make sure I’m there to take care of you when you go.”

Harry took a deep breath and shook himself, feeling a bit dizzy-like, and nodded. Remembering Louis couldn’t see him, then, he blushed and said, “Right. I’m up, promise.”

Louis made a pleased sound, and they made plans for him to pick Harry up after his last block of classes tomorrow. They chatted about their days, and eventually, Louis bade Harry good night, reminding him to pack his things.

\---

Harry rushed out of the building, searching for Louis’ car in the chaos of the student pick-up. Finding it, he grinned and ran towards it, jumping in as quickly as possible. He felt a little bad about getting rain water onto the leather interior, but he quickly forgot it as soon as he saw Louis’ grin, and the tightness in his chest he hadn’t even realized he’d been carrying with him for weeks eased up. 

“Hi,” he said, feeling stupidly like he was about to start crying. He swallowed hard, trying to tame the urge, but Louis leaned forward, cupping a hand around his jaw with his fingers sliding into his curls, and kissed his lips with the sweetest, softest, gentlest kiss ever, and Harry felt tears well up behind his eyelids. When Louis pulled away, Harry kept his eyes closed, already embarrassed and trying to keep any tears from falling. 

But then, Louis said it. In a soft voice, almost a whisper, like he exhaled it from his lungs, Louis said, “Hi, princess,” and Harry let out a sob.

Louis jerked back, surprised, and Harry couldn’t stop another one. He shoved his face into his hands and cried, big, heaving sobs jumping out of his mouth from his stomach.

“Baby! What’s wrong?” Louis got out of the car, not caring that there were still students everywhere, and ran around the front of it like a madman to get to Harry better. He stood in the doorway of Harry’s side, kneeling on the step of the car, and cupped Harry’s neck, pushing his face up with the heels of his hands so he could get Harry to look at him. “Harry, sweetheart, what happened? Are you okay?” He sounded worried, but still so strong and in charge, and Harry couldn’t stop. 

“I just – n-need-needed you,” he cried, refusing to give in to Louis’ pulling hands, refusing to uncover his face. He couldn’t face Louis like this; he couldn’t. “I m-missed you s-so m-m- _much_ ,” he added, feeling humiliated. He didn’t want to be saying this; he didn’t even know it was hiding there, under his stomach, all this time. It was like these feelings had just been sitting there, biding their time, waiting for the most embarrassing opportunity to arrive. Not even a minute into seeing Louis again, and he was blubbering like a baby. “I don’t kn-know w-why I’m cry-ing,” he said, desperate for Louis to believe him. 

“Oh, baby, come here. Come to me.” Louis pulled Harry towards him, meaning his crying face and chest was partially out of the cover of the car, where passersby could probably see him, but Harry no longer cared. As soon as he was pressed against Louis’ chest, Harry immediately latched on, wrapping his arms around Louis’ neck and holding tightly. He buried his face in the curve of Louis’ neck, sobbing into his beautiful navy blue suit, hoping his tears and snot didn’t ruin it completely. He cried shamefully, but it felt like it would never stop, but Louis never told him to dry it up or quiet down. 

“Harry, are you okay?” Harry cried harder when he realized that voice belonged to another student, one of his kind-of friends, Liam, who had a few of the same courses. 

“He’ll be okay; he’s having a rough afternoon,” Louis answered smoothly, rubbing his back with one hand and running through his hair with the other. Louis couldn’t even see Liam, his back turned to him, but his confident tone must have comforted Liam, because it even comforted Harry. “I’ve got him. Thank you, though.”

“Okay,” Liam said hesitantly. He reached out and patted Harry’s shoulder a little awkwardly. “Well – I hope you feel better… See you tomorrow.”

Harry didn’t even remember that he wouldn’t be in school tomorrow, and he nodded, still clutching tightly at Louis’ shoulders while Louis murmured to him. 

“Darling, you’re okay; I know it was hard, but you were so good for me the whole time. I’m so proud of you, you know. So impressed. You take all the time you need, baby boy, and when you’re done, we’ll go home and spend so much time together, you’ll be sick of me.”

Harry laughed tearfully at the absurd notion that he could ever be sick of Louis, but Louis took it as a good sign, scratching gently at Harry’s scalp. “There we go,” he cooed a little, pulling back to see Harry’s face. Harry let him, finally, and Louis pouted heartbreakingly when he saw the state Harry was in. “N’aw, darling,” he said pitifully. He thumbed underneath Harry’s eyes and reached into the side of the door to grab out a napkin, wiping Harry’s nose with it. “Here, love, blow your nose for me,” he said, handing a clean one to Harry so he could do it himself. He sat back on his haunches, then, knees on the cold, wet ground, and it was then that Harry realized Louis was quite damp. Squatting out in the rain, as Louis had been doing, was bound to do that to a man. 

Harry screwed up his face again as a wave of renewed tears came from his eyes. “I’m s-sorry; now you’re all wet,” he complained in a quiet wail, heavy sobs pushing their way up his throat. 

Louis laughed, but not in a mean way, and he grabbed Harry’s jaw and held until Harry opened his eyes and looked at him, even though his vision was a little blurry through his tears. “Baby, I’d stand out in a hurricane if it would make you feel better,” he said, face stone-serious, and Harry sniffled. 

“Really?” He asked, and Louis’ face dropped the tiniest bit. 

“Sweetheart,” he said, pushing hair from Harry’s face, “if you don’t know that I’d do just about anything to make you happy or comfortable, I’ve not been doing my job well enough.”

Harry bit his lip, then. He knew Louis cared about him a lot; he knew Louis missed him when he was gone. He knew Louis wanted him safe and happy. But standing in a hurricane? He took a few hitching breaths and said hesitantly, “I know y-you care about me,” he said. “A lot, even. And that you w-would do almost anything for me.”

Louis sighed, then, still frowning, and kissed Harry’s forehead, lips lingering on his skin for a long beat. Harry loved it, closing his eyes to the touch. “Are you ready to go home, baby? I need to make you feel better.”

Harry scrunched his face up at the thought of Louis moving from this proximity, but he knew Louis’ knees must be hurting, and he was still getting wet, so he nodded. Louis hurried around to the driver’s side of the car, and as soon as he got in, he turned the heater on and grabbed Harry’s hand, holding on tight. 

The drive was quiet, and quick, and as soon as they got into Louis’ drive, Louis grabbed Harry’s bag and opened his door for him. He led Harry into the house, dropped the bag gingerly, and led Harry to his bedroom after they took their shoes off. “Come on, love,” he said softly. “Let’s talk.”

He stopped Harry right in front of the bed, then, and stripped off his wet jacket, followed by Louis’ own wet coat. Louis pulled off Harry’s shirt next, ruffling Harry’s hair and making them both laugh a tiny bit. Harry lifted his hands to Louis’ top button, hesitated, and then began unbuttoning it when Louis nodded encouragingly. Louis unbuttoned Harry’s jeans and pushed them down, taking care of his own trousers while Harry finished up with his shirt. 

Harry slowly pushed Louis’ shirt down, off his shoulders and strong biceps, letting the shirt fall to the ground as they stood in nothing but their underwear and socks, their clothes in piles on the floor. Louis moved to the bed, pulling Harry gently by the hand, and Harry clambered on after him, plopping down on his side to watch Louis, unsure what he wanted him to do. 

“Come ‘ere, sweet baby,” Louis murmured, holding up an arm, and Harry scooted closer. They hugged one another, on their sides, and Louis slotted their legs together, so that he was holding Harry completely, allowing Harry to cling to him like a koala bear. They lay in silence for a while – Harry couldn’t tell how long, but he knew neither of them were asleep. 

Eventually, Harry mumbled, “I’m so embarrassed,” his words garbled by the press of Louis’ skin to his mouth.

“Hey,” Louis admonished gently, pulling back so he could see Harry’s face. “Why would you go and feel such a silly thing as embarrassment? It’s _me_ , baby; I would never judge you for crying.”

“You don’t like when people cry,” Harry said, as if Louis had forgotten his own words. 

“I hate it,” Louis said, and Harry felt his lips drop into a frown. “Of course I hate it. But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to be around you when you’re upset. If you’re crying, I _need_ to be there for you. Don’t you see?” Louis cupped Harry’s cheek, staring at Harry like he was confused and amazed simultaneously. “You have become so important to me, Harry Styles. I’m crazy about you.”

Harry blushed, and, ridiculously, felt his eyes well up all over again. Louis laughed and kissed his lips, looking happy as a clam. 

“For the record,” Louis said, “I missed you every day. I always miss you when I’m away.”

Harry nodded, his lip quivering, and sighed, though his exhale was a little shaky. 

“I would do anything to see you happy, Harry,” Louis added. “Anything.”

“Even quit your job?” Harry asked, just to see what Louis would say. He didn’t want Louis to quit – would never ask Louis to quit, not in a million years, but Louis’ ‘anything’ seemed so certain. 

Louis’ thumb stilled on Harry’s cheek, and he frowned. “Do you want me to?” He asked, looking surprised. “I would have to move, if I did…”

“No,” Harry responded, holding Louis tighter. “I just – it seemed so crazy,” he confessed. “I don’t want you to quit your job.”

Louis smiled softly, and continued caressing Harry’s face. “I _could_ promote some people,” he said, “and train them so they would be able to take on some of the smaller trips, so that I wouldn’t have to go away as much. I’d still have to go on the longer ones, but it wouldn’t be as often. The training would take some time away from us, up front, but in the long run, it wouldn’t be so bad.”

Harry thought about it for a few moments, but decided against it. “Not right now,” he said, shaking his head. “I want you here as much as possible, right now.”

Louis kissed his forehead and murmured his assent. “Whatever you want, darling.”

Harry stared off, looking towards the wall as Louis caressed and kissed his skin, holding him tight. This was what he’d been needing: Louis, close to him, loving him. “Are you my boyfriend?” He asked suddenly, and Louis laughed against his shoulder, where he’d been kissing. 

“Yes, baby,” Louis responded. “If you’re okay with that. I’ve considered us boyfriends for a while, now, but didn’t want to push you into it if you didn’t want it or weren’t ready.”

“I’ve wanted it,” Harry said, mournfully, sad he’d been missing out on the security of the term ‘boyfriend’ for a while. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting, then,” Louis frowned. “Is that what this is about, baby?”

Harry shook his head honestly. “I really didn’t – I knew I missed you, you know? But I didn’t…think I was going to cry, like that. I didn’t expect that, at all.”

Louis seemed to believe him, because he nodded and slowly leaned forward, watching Harry carefully, as if he expected Harry to pull away – Harry realized that’s exactly what Louis was giving him the opportunity to do, should he want to take it. He didn’t – and kissed his lips. “I’m sorry you were hurting all this time,” he said gently. “I’m good at categorizing my thoughts – I can think about this right now, but not this; this isn’t the time to think about family; okay, now I can think about my sisters – stuff like that. But I really struggled without you these last few weeks. I didn’t stop to think about _your_ struggle, and I should have. I should have stopped off here, between going home and going to the States, even if it was only for a day, to check on you. I’m sorry that I didn’t.”

Harry’s eyes were still closed from the kiss, but he shook his head slowly, finally deciding to open his eyes. “It’s not – I never said I was having a hard time, and I know my job is to always be honest with you. It’s my fault, too. Both of us.”

Louis sighed, seeming to accept it, but – “You’re still learning, baby; I need to stay focused on your well-being. I’m not upset – honestly, more than anything else, I’m just glad to hold you in my arms. I don’t care about anything else, anymore. You’re here, in my arms, staring back at me and looking so beautiful, my heart feels like it could melt, and that’s what I’m choosing to think over and be happy about. That’s my decision.”

Harry sighed happily, and Louis bent down to kiss him again. 

“How about you let me make you feel good, hmm?” Louis asked in a whisper, and Harry’s cock twitched. He nodded, swallowing heavily, and Louis smiled. “I want you to put your hands up, above your head.”

Harry bit his lip, then. He didn’t want to be bad, but –   
“Harry?” Louis asked, frowning. Gone was the playful, slightly demanding tone he’d used just seconds before. “What’s wrong, baby?”

Harry sighed. He had to be honest, even if he felt silly. “It’s dumb, but –”

“If you need it, it’s not dumb,” Louis interrupted, serious but not stern with Harry right now. Harry was glad; one strong word, and Louis could probably have Harry bursting into tears, again. 

He nodded and sighed. “I – can I just keep…touching you? I’m sorry,” he added, feeling stupid, “I just – I just…I just really need to be…touching you. Right now.”

Louis’ face softened, and he pushed himself up so that he was leaning over Harry. Harry flattened himself on his back, then, and Louis smiled softly over him, leaning down to kiss him. Louis laid his body over Harry’s, pressing him down into the mattress, and Harry felt the line of Louis’ cock, starting to firm up, against his thigh, near his own cock. “Of course, honey,” Louis agreed. “I want at least one hand on me at all times, then. Alright?”

Harry nodded, feeling relieved, and Louis began moving down his body. 

Louis kissed down his neck, and Harry sighed, tilting his head so Louis could access his throat better. His arms wrapped around Louis’ strong shoulders, and he kept them there gently, not wanting to squeeze before he really needed it. He just caressed the width of Louis’ shoulders while Louis caressed his neck and chest with his lips. 

Harry’s hips rolled when Louis kissed his left nipple, tongue grazing it a bit. He felt Louis’ cock, still just a bit firm, on his knee, since Louis’ body was sliding down Harry’s. Harry’s cock, which was definitely more than firm, was pressing against Louis’ stomach through his own underwear. 

Louis kissed down Harry’s stomach, humming over the line of his barely-there abs and nibbling the tiniest bit at Harry’s bit of puppy fat on his hips, and Harry’s breath was coming in fast as Louis licked from hip bone to hip bone along the waistband of his pants. 

“Please, Louis,” Harry whispered, fingers now drifting up for a less strenuous reach, cradling the bottom of Louis’ skull, fingers dancing in the back of Louis’ hairline and fine hairs, where he kept his hair cut short with clippers. “Please, do something.”

Louis hummed, then, and reached underneath Harry’s boxers to pull out his almost completely-hard cock. The touch of Louis’ hand on Harry’s cock sent Harry’s hips up off the bed, seeking friction and the answers to the universe, and Louis, the bastard – the brilliant, perfect bastard – didn’t even _warn_ Harry before opening his mouth and swallowing his cock down nearly halfway. 

“Ah!” Harry shouted, fighting to keep his hips still. He left his fingers drift up, sliding through Louis’ hair, and Louis expertly bobbed up and down, like he’d just sucked cock every day for the entirety of his thirty-fucking-seven years. Harry wasn’t going to last long; it had been over a year since anyone had sucked his dick, and he had _never_ had Louis’ mouth on him. 

Louis took Harr down far, not quite all the way, and his tongue pressed up against that vein in the bottom, that thick ridge, and flicked along the sensitive head when he pulled up. He slapped Harry’s cockhead against his tongue, staring at Harry while Harry stared back, wildly, and Harry was pretty sure he was going to die. This was it: death by oral. 

Louis jacked off what he couldn’t swallow down, and he let Harry roll his hips a bit, but it didn’t matter, because Louis rolled his own upper body so that Harry never did get any deeper despite his efforts. 

“Louis, I - _fuck_ ,” Harry whined, pulling at Louis’ hair desperately. Louis sucked down harder, giving Harry just the tiniest hint of teeth against his cock, and Harry sobbed, feeling like his orgasm was just _waiting_ and he didn’t know what for. “ _Please_!” Harry shouted, nearly screamed, honestly, his toes curling and ankles flexing hard enough to make a joint or two pop. His thighs were tensing and his calf was already cramping, his fingers aching and his neck straining. Harry’s entire body was in shock, basically, straining, because Harry was trying _so hard_ to come. 

“Why don’t you come for me, princess?” Louis suggested, and Harry snapped. “Come on my tongue,” Louis added, just as Harry let loose a guttural moan, his back arching off the bed and his body freezing up. 

Louis sucked him through the orgasm, and his cock being covered in hot, wet tightness did wonders, the friction adding to his orgasm and making Harry wonder if he genuinely could die from orgasming too hard. He wouldn’t care, honestly. 

Harry was shaking and sobbing again, but no tears were in his eyes, and by the time he opened his eyes again, his sobs were being silenced by Louis’ mouth. Louis was kissing his nearly unresponsive lips, murmuring sweet praise to him even though he hadn’t been hearing it over the roaring in his ears from the orgasm that had been damn-near ripped from his body. 

Harry’s cock was soft, his body felt boneless, but he felt where Louis was hard, definitely must have been aching. “Let me – let me get you off,” he pleaded between kisses Louis was smothering him with. 

“Later,” Louis promised, gently kissing his cheeks and jawline. “After dinner, okay? For now, I want whatever you want.”

Harry caught his breath, then, hands still in Louis’ hair, and loosened his fingers. His hands didn’t go far, though: just back down to his back, tracing the knobs on his spine and the barely-there bumps of a few of his tattoos he’d only seen a time or two. “Can you just – can you just hold me?” Harry asked, still feeling quite fragile. “Please?”

“Gladly, darling,” Louis said sincerely. “Happily. I would be ecstatic to hold you every single day, if you’d let me.”

Harry sighed as Louis rolled off to Harry’s side but wrapped him up tight, squeezing his body like he knew Harry liked. Harry felt whole, then, hadn’t realized how much he’d felt like he’d been missing parts of him with Louis gone for so long. He knew Louis couldn’t promise he’d never go away for so long again, but he almost wanted to ask him to. He didn’t. Instead, he asked, “When’s the next time you have to go away again for so long?”

“Nothing in the near future,” Louis told him. “Hopefully, I can put off the next one ‘til after you’re out of school. Maybe over the summer, and I could take you with me. If you’d want to come, if your mum and dad would _let_ you come.”

Harry felt like he was floating. Louis wanted him to go across the world on business trips with him? Just so they wouldn’t have to be apart for so long?? “I’d be eighteen,” he offered, like Louis didn’t know. 

He hummed. “So you would,” he said. “But I don’t want you and your mum and dad to go starting fights with one another over me. I’d work something out. I don’t want to go that long without you anymore. It wasn’t fun, and we both had a hard time with it.”

Harry sat quietly for a moment, thinking. “You seem okay,” he observed. It wasn’t accusing – just an observation. 

Louis kissed his temple. “Trust me,” he sighed, “I struggled without you. I almost fired Eleanor every day without you. You know what kept me from doing it?”

Harry fish-mouthed. Eleanor was troublesome, he knew, but Louis loved her, and he knew Louis would be lost without her, even as much as he complained about her. “What?” He asked. 

Louis nosed at Harry’s hair, making him laugh a little. “I pictured your pouty face if I told you I’d fired her, and it kept me patient. You’re always helping me, even when you’re not there.”

Harry blushed, squirming under the attention and the praise. “I – hey, Louis?”

“Hmm?”

Harry hesitated long enough that Louis pulled back, concern in his frown as he pressed his thumb, followed by a kiss, to Harry’s lips. “What is it, princess?”

Harry blinked heavily. Anytime Louis called him that, it… _affected_ him. “I want to tell you something,” he began, “something I’ve been thinking for a while, but I’m not entirely sure about…but I don’t want it to upset you.”

Louis looked mildly alarmed, and he straightened up a bit, holding Harry tighter. “Okay,” he agreed, a little cautiously. “Are you okay?” He checked, and it made Harry smile that that was his first concern.

“I’m fine,” he reassured Louis. “More than, even. I just – I think I love you,” he admitted, and the silence was heavy, but just for a moment. 

Louis exhaled heavily, and swallowed, and Harry was shocked to find, when he looked Louis in the eyes, that there was a bit of a wet twinkle in Louis’ expression. “I never thought I would feel so honored to hear the _possibility_ of love from such a wonderful person,” he said, and Harry could hear the honest sincerity of Louis’ words. “For the record,” Louis added, raising his brows a bit, “I’ve been wondering if I’m in love with _you_. We’ll take it slow, and figure it out, okay? There’s no need to rush into any declarations, not for me,” he added, caressing Harry’s hairline on the side of his face. “I’m not going anywhere, and I’d much rather wait and hear it when you’re positive.”

Harry smiled, and hugged Louis close again, tucking his face into Louis’ chest. “I really, really care about you,” he promised, and felt Louis’ silent shakes of laughter. 

“Oh, my sweet, perfect, beautiful princess,” he said, rubbing Harry’s back. “I’m home, I’m holding you, and I really, really care about you, too.”


End file.
